LOSER
by Lecchie
Summary: Dia hanya Naruto. Dia tidak istimewa. Dia hanya ninja biasa dengan impian yang luar biasa, yakni; Menjadi juru selamat dunia. Kenapa? Karena dia hanya tidak ingin seseorang bernasib sepertinya. Summarry gagal. Warn: OOC,Newbie.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **LOSER**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning banyak Thypo, aneh, tidak jelas, OOC, masih pemula dan masih banyak lagi.**

 **Pairing : Belum ditentukan.**

 **Chapter I | Prologue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rambutnya Pirang cerah seperti Matahari yang meninggi di cakrawala, irisnya biru, sebiru langit cerah di pagi hari. Tubuhnya tinggi, tegap –namun wajahnya lembut. Kulitnya coklat –bekas atau tanda kulit itu terus terforsir untuk bekerja keras ditengah terik matahari. Dia cukup tampan –sayang tidak banyak orang menyadari.

…

..

.

Kenapa?...

Karena–tertutup bayang-bayang dan dia selalu sendirian.

Namanya Naruto

.

Nama lengkapnya Uzumaki Naruto.

Dia manusia. Yang cita-citanya menjadi pembawa kedamaian di dunia.

Mungkin kalian bertanya.

 **[Siapa Naruto? Siapa dia?]**

Sudah kukatakan pada kalian bukan? dia Manusia –hanya Manusia biasa yang berprofesi sebagai Ninja biasa dan bercita-cita sebagai juru selamat dunia.

 **[Hah?–Juru selamat Dunia? Kau bercanda]**

Tidak aku tidak bercanda. Oke aku akui dia memang tidak istimewa. Malahan bakatnya di bawah rata-rata. Pecundang bermulut besar mungkin julukan yang pantas untuk pemuda itu. Tapi, dia tetap maju. Berusaha dan bekerja membanting tulang dan daging setiap waktu tanpa mengenal lelah.

Dan saat itu aku sadar, kalau dia memang pecundang.

Si Pecundang Pekerja Keras.

' **Dan lagi-lagi aku harus tekankan. Dia selalu sendiri'**

 **[Lalu apa peduliku?]**

 **Benar –kau tak harus. Hanya saja –apakah hatimu tak tergerak saat melihat pemuda itu dipojok ruangan. Menyendiri, menulikan telinganya saat kicauan merdu kalian menderu diudara memperolok-olok pemuda itu dari belakang? Mempertegas perbedaan kedudukan kalian layaknya dia hanyalah kacung yang tidak berarti dan tak berharga?**

 **[Aku tidak peduli. Dia pantas mendapatkannya. Karena dia hanya sampah!]**

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **[Aku tidak bisa memaksamu. Kau tidak harus –karena itu hakmu untuk mengabaikannya.]**

 **Tapi… tidakkah tindakan kalian itu sudah terlalu keterlaluan?**

…

 **..**

 **.**

Namanya Naruto. Dia selalu tersenyum –dan senyum itu bukanlah topeng –senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya jujur dan tulus, tak pernah satu kali pun ekspresi yang memampang diwajahnya tersirat kedustaan. Mungkin sekarang kalian berpikir pemuda itu sudah gila? dia selalu direndahkan namun selalu memasang wajah bahagia, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa dalam hidupnya. Dia pastinya sudah tidak waras… tidak – kalian salah! Naruto memanglah pemuda yang ramah, berjiwa lapang dan toleransi tinggi adalah sifatnya yang dibawanya sejak lahir.

Dia selalu tersenyum karena itulah dia. Dan dia tak ingin menjadi siapapun selain dirinya sendiri.

" **Kutegaskan, senyum pemuda itu tulus!"**

 **Naruto itu selalu tulus.**

 **[Dia hanya idiot. Hanya orang idiot saja yang masih bisa tersenyum ketika dirinya dihina seperti itu]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Aku tidak masalah… Kau bebas menafsirkannya. Karena lagi-lagi… itu hakmu."**

"Itu Hak-mu!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **LOSER–PROLOGUE"**

 **BEBERAPA TAHUN SEBELUMNYA**

Disebuah pedesaan. Tampaklah sebuah cakupan daerah terlihat hancur berantakan. Kebakaran terjadi dimana-mana, asap mengepul tinggi diudara, berpuluh-puluh onggok daging yang telah meregang nyawa berserakan, berikut para unggas hitam dan putih beterbangan diudara –mengungsi akibat habitatnya tinggal kini telah luluh-lantah rata dengan tanah.

Uzushio-gakure.

Hanyalah segelintit nama Desa para clan kecil yakni–Uzumaki beradab. Desa kecil yang kental dengan keramahan penduduknya Desa yang tiada tandingannya. Desa yang dulunya amatlah damai, asri dan indah dengan segala nuansa alamnya yang sayang kini telah lebur tak berbentuk lagi. Memperihatinkan memang, mengingat hanya beberapa detik ketika sedang diadakan festifal kembang api tahunan disana justru berujung malapetaka, bukan teriakan bersenang-senang yang terdengar justru gemuruh teriakan manusia yang menjerit kesakitan. Tanpa diketahui, dan diaba-abakan. Uzushio-gakure telah menjadi target lahan peperangan antara Desa besar Konoha-Gakure dengan Desa besar Suna-Gakure. Akibatnya, para penduduk Desa yang tidak tahu apa-apa pun jadi ikut terlibat konflik juga dan menjadi korban kejamnya perang berdarah itu. Dan parahnya perang itu terjadi seminggu penuh tanpa henti. Hingga berakhir imbang dan menyisakan Uzushio –Desa kecil yang menjadi perbatasan Konoha dan Suna –menjadi layaknya kuburan belaka.

Dan malam itu, diantara mayat yang berkaparan ditanah itu, tampaklah seorang pemuda dengan surai pirang terduduk diantara reruntuhan. Menatap kosong ke langit-langit yang memerah dengan dua onggok daging manusia di paha kanan dan kirinya tergeletak tak berdaya menggenggap tangan anak itu yang berlumuran darah.

Malam itu sangat gelap. Dan bocah itu hanya terdiam ditengah-tengah kedua orang tuanya yang kini telah bermandikan darah.

Sudah ditegaskan kalau semua manusia punya batas. Mereka bukan immortal; pada akhirnya semua yang hidup pasti akan mati.

Kini Bocah itu hanya bisa menatap bulan dengan heran. Matanya kosong.

 **Aku ingin terus bersama kalian.**

 **Jadi kenapa aku tidak ikut diajak bermain siram-siraman air berwarna merah itu. Kenapa –kenapa kalian tega tidak mengajakku? Jawab aku, aku mohon Ayah… Ibu?**

 **Kenapa kalian diam saja dengan air berwarna merah itu?**

Bocah itu tidak mengerti.

Ia terus bertanya dan tidak ada jawaban. Mereka –kedua orang tuanya hanya diam tak bergerak. Tidak membalas semua ucapannya sama sekali.

Bocah itu bertanya-tanya…

Apa ini karena dia sudah menjadi anak nakal selama ini? Apa karena ia sudah menjadi Anak tidak berguna bagi mereka. Bocah itu tidak mengerti.

Bersaman dengan itu, Bocah itu pun mendapat tepukan pelan dibahunya. Dan mendongkak untuk menemukan seseorang menggeleng kearahnya dengan tatapan mata yang dianggap Bocah itu sebagai ungkapan rasa prihatin.

Dan saat itulah Bocah itu akhirnya mengerti. Bahwa kini–Ayah dan Ibunya telah pergi –direnggut nyawanya didepan mata kepalanya sendiri.

" **Kenapa?"**

" **Mereka sudah meninggal, nak. Meninggal!"**

" **Meninggal?"**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu gelap. Bocah itu hanya sendiri disana. Ditengah-tengah puing-puing bangunan dengan seseorang dikejauhan yang terus memperhatikannya dengan intens.

Bocah itu hanya terdiam. Tatapannya mengarah kelangit. Tanpa tahu jelas apa yang dilihatnya.

Pandangan itu terasa tak berisi. Hanya kosong tak bermakna.

Namun Pria itu tahu. Anak itu sudah terlalu hancur sehingga tak ingin menerima kenyataan yang menimpanya.

Karena itu. Walau kini tempat tinggalnya telah rata dengan tanah. Walau tahu kedua orang tuanya meninggal. Ia tetap bersikeras. Bahwa mereka hanya sedang terlelap –tidur dan ia akan bersedia menunggu sampai mereka bangun nanti saat pagi menjelang.

Batin Bocah itu terguncang.

Dia disana –memandang langit, duduk termenung diatas atap puing sisa bangunan. Sendirian. Adalah sebuah pemandangan yang tidak mengenakkan.

Dan saat itulah Pria itu langsung meraih dan memeluknya. Memberikan segala apa yang dia punya untuk membebaskan anak itu dari keterpurukannya.

"Aku bersamamu, nak!"

"Tolong ka-katakan ini mimpi, Paman! Aku mohon…" Gumam bocah itu lirih. Sangat-sangat lirih. Dan pria itu hanya membalasnya dengan merengkuh tubuh bocah itu lebih dalam. Membiarkan bocah itu terisak dalam diam dalam dekapan hangatnya.

" **Ikutlah bersamaku,nak. Dan saat itulah kau akan kuberikan kekuatan untuk merubah Dunia kejam ini"**

…

…

…

" **Siapa Namamu, nak?"**

" **Namaku Naruto, Paman. Uzumaki Naruto."**

 **TBC**

A/n:Halo ini hanya prologue. Maaf Kalau pendek, nanti chap 2 saya bakal membuat debut. Semoga suka.


End file.
